


Complimentary

by AGayMessTBH



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, no actual sexual content though don’t worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGayMessTBH/pseuds/AGayMessTBH
Summary: Blue and orange are complimentary colors.





	Complimentary

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all I’m trying to work on something Ranai related, but I can’t get Ren and Masato’s dynamic out of my head lmao, so here you go.

Blue and orange are complimentary colors. 

Masato knew this, as he had been forced to learn basic color theory in his youth, though he was just now learning some of its practical implications.

He and Ren, though distinctly different were good together. Their voices, while distinct on their own, were able to blend into one with very little adjustment. They looked good standing next to each other in photo shoots, the soft strawberry blonde of Ren’s hair next to Masato’s deep blue made each of them pop. Ren’s flirtatious nature was calmed by by Masato reeling him in, and Masato’s tendency to overwork was counteracted by Ren easing him into taking breaks.

And when they were alone, Masato couldn’t help but notice how their hands looked tangled together. How his long fingers were just the right length to wrap around Ren’s hand, how his were cool, and Ren’s were warm, how sometimes when Ren wasn’t paying attention, he would trace circles with his thumb on Masato’s hand. How Ren would kiss the palm of his hand before they went to bed. How his hands would play Masato like a saxophone, knowing just the right keys to press to get the sounds he wanted. How Ren would stare down at him with his hair long and loose and spilling all over his face and tickling Masato’s forehead, as if rays of sun piercing the night sky before pushing their lips together. How he would guide Masato, never pushing, only ever helping him with things he wasn’t experienced with. How Masato would flush a deep red at the slightest provocation from Ren, and Ren would remain as cool as a cucumber, calling Masato cute before placing a kiss on his forehead.

How when they fought their colors turned into a deep muddy brown, a reminder of their past. How Ren’s easy smile would disappear and instead be replaced with a frown. How Masato would remain calm and stoic, not allowing himself to be vulnerable in such a moment. 

And yet, they still understood each other better than anyone else. Whenever Masato began to feel twitchy from the stress his father put him under, Ren would make him a cup of tea and leave it next to him without saying a word. When Ren was missing his mother, Masato would gently place his headphones over Ren’s ears and play one of her songs. They would sit together and just feel together, something they never had the privilege of doing in front of their families. 

Blue and orange are complimentary colors, just as Ren and Masato compliment each other.


End file.
